Conventionally, at automatic teller machines and the like that are used in financial institutions or stores or the like, for example, a client deposits cash such as bank notes or coins or the like, or cash is dispensed to the client, in accordance with the contents of the transaction with the client.
There have been proposed automatic teller machines that have, for example, a bank note deposit/withdrawal opening that carries out the transfer of bank notes to and from clients, a discriminating section that discriminates the denomination and the authenticity of an inserted bank note, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted bank notes, storage containers that store bank notes per denomination, and a reject container that stores reject bank notes that have been discriminated by the discriminating section as being bank notes that are not to be transacted.
In the automatic teller machine, a unit housing, in which the plural storage containers are housed, is provided within the secure housing of the whole automatic teller machine, and the bank notes and the like that are stored in the storage containers are protected. On the other hand, when maintenance work or the like of respective sections of the automatic teller machine is carried out, a bank clerk or maintenance worker or the like of the financial institution must access the interior of the automatic teller machine.
Thus, there have been proposed automatic teller machines at which the front surface or the back surface of the housing is structured by a door that can open and close, and that are structured such that the unit housing can be pulled out to the exterior by a predetermined sliding mechanism or the like in a state in which the door has been opened (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (JP-Y) No. H06-31571 (FIG. 1)).
At an automatic teller machine 401 shown in FIG. 14, plural storage containers 12A to 12E are disposed so as to be lined-up in the front-rear direction within a unit housing 418, and a reject container 413 is disposed at the front-most portion.
When the storage containers 12A to 12E that are housed within the unit housing 418 are to be removed, a bank clerk opens a front surface door 2A of a housing 2, and, as shown in FIG. 15, pulls the unit housing 418 out to the front, and removes the predetermined storage containers 12A to 12E, that have been exposed to the exterior, from the unit housing 418.